


Параллельные реальности

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Параллельные реальности

**1**

Родина блюза — Америка: саксы, кубинские сигары, белые отложные воротнички мужских рубашек, ирландский виски, рояль и что-то в тему, про любовь и свободу.

Но в подворотне улицы со звучным названием «Невиновные» приютилась ветвистая лестница, на которой в темноте можно с легкостью переломать руки и ноги, а если очень не повезет, то и шею. Если всё-таки рискнуть и, хватаясь за перила, спуститься вниз, отпереть массивную, местами покоцанную дверь, то можно очутиться совсем в другом мире: виски на два пальца в стакане, полном льда, маленьких запрятанных по углам столиков; окунуться в аромат дорогих сигар, встретить хмурых официантов и охочего до разговоров бармена.

Ровно в полночь, когда большая часть случайных посетителей исчезает из кафе, а остаются только свои, на сцену выходит рыжий парень. Драные джинсы, металлические цепочки, рубашка, всегда расстегнутая на верхние пуговицы – он выглядит настолько несуразно, что прекрасно вписывается в атмосферу этого сумасшедшего местечка в самом центре Берлина.

Он примащивает свой зад на высокий, барный стул и достает старый, потертый сакс.

Его музыка начинается совсем тихо, почти бормотание про себя, чтобы ловко вплести свой голос в досужие разговоры завсегдаев, а потом с каждой минутой становится громче. Чужие голоса тонут в ней, захлебываются, люди замолкают – и неважно насколько их до этого интересовал предмет разговора.

Этот черноволосый молодой человек — в дорогом деловом костюме — редкий гость, но его появление говорит о многом. Например, о том, что музыкант исчезнет на неопределенный срок со сцены, чтобы потом вернуться, как ни в чем не бывало.

Кроуфорд отводит полу пиджака в сторону: мелькает пистолет в кожаной кобуре и снова исчезает, надежно скрытый тканью.

Шульдих едва заметно кивает головой и снова ловит губами мундштук. У него в кармане пара презервативов.

Они оба учились почти в CC, но в их случае «C» не две, а три. Смерть, сакс и секс – то, что надо, чтобы залпом и до дна!

  
  
  


[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)

**2**

Играет тягучая музыка, больше всего похожая на жвачную резинку. Вертится на повторе без всякого разнообразия. В баре не продохнуть от тяжелого запаха дешевых сигарет. Чеканные удары шаров друг о друга режут слух. От шуток подвыпивших людей ощутимо подташнивает.

— Перед небом все равны, — говорит рыжий, пьет и хлопает стаканом по столу.

В синих глазах слезы. Но никто даже не думает смеяться, хотя градус давно перевалил за положенную норму.

Он хоронил друга этим утром, солнечным и жизнерадостным, словно в насмешку. И имеет полное право нажраться до потери сознания сегодня вечером.

У него в ушах до сих пор звучит грохот холостых выстрелов, а сложенный звездно-полосатый флаг кажется неподъемным. А перед глазами стоит скромный памятник из белого мрамора. Здесь покоится Брэд Кроуфорд, а кажется, что шестью футами ниже, вместо одного, лежат двое. Хотя на самом деле там нет никого. От летчиков редко остаются тела. Его не нашли.

А завтра будет новый бой. Только напарника уже не будет рядом.

И хорошо, что бой, потому что без него, у сумасшедшего летчика, отзывающегося на позывной «Шульдих», не осталось бы ничего. А так, есть хотя бы небо и враг.

-Перед небом все равны, — вместо молитвы произносит рыжий, закладывая крутой вираж, чтобы пристроиться в хвост цели.

— Я – свой! – через помехи пробивается вороньим карканьем голос.

Летчик ведет самолет нарушителя границы, терпеливо дожидаясь разрешения на уничтожение. Ему, в сущности, всё равно, а паршивец пытается уйти из-под прицела.

— Свои все дома, — огрызается рыжий.

— Шульдих? – недоверчиво через паузу, — это ты?

— ..?! – удивленный вздох.

— Перед небом все равны, но мы равнее, — поспешно сообщает голос, искаженный помехами до полного не узнавания.

Сигнал разрешения на уничтожение режет слух.

Летчик без колебаний снимает руку с кнопки.

— Как… как ты раздобыл этот самолёт?

— Махнул не глядя, — смеется Кроуфорд. – Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.

  
  


[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)

**3**

Этот заштатный городишко никак не был отмечен на карте. Казалось, будто его обитатели не шибко верят в собственное существование: живут, словно мухи в киселе, лениво трепыхаясь и агонизируя в том болоте, в которое они превратили свои жизни. Обшарпанные дома с унылыми обитателями вызывали у случайного наблюдателя два желания: уснуть непробудным сном, чтобы только не видеть этот кошмар, и бежать, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы ни дышать одним воздухом с местными жителями – вдруг заразно!

Но байкеру, свернувшему с оживленной магистрали так далеко в сторону, город показался ещё более безобразен, чем был на самом деле.

Харлей затормозил у крыльца местного кладезя знаний и его хозяин, выставив подножку, лихо спрыгнул на мостовую. Он снял шлем и тряхнул головой. Копна длинных волос шелковистой волной рассыпалась по плечам. В лучах заходящего солнца они отливали багрянцем.

Он с удовольствием потянулся всем телом, достал из кармана потрепанной кожаной куртки молескин, сверился с адресом и, убрав шпаргалку обратно, решительно ступил в царство пыльных томов и никому ненужных подписок.

За стойкой пустовало кресло смотрителя. Гость тяжело вздохнул.

— Вы что-то хотели?

Молодой голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что посетитель чуть не подпрыгнул на месте и поспешно обернулся.

Высокий, подтянутый, с очками, казалось, датированными модой позапрошлого века, мужчина прижимал к груди стопку отобранных книг и терпеливо ожидал ответа от случайного посетителя. Судя по скучающему и даже немного раздраженному выражению глаз, незнакомца он записал в категорию нестоящих его внимания людей.

— Вы арестованы! – широко улыбнувшись, ответил Шульдих.

— Не думаю, — хмыкнул самый опасный преступник по эту сторону Атлантики и уронил книги, за которыми прятал пистолет. Дуло улыбнулось в лицо стражу закона.

— Окей. Может, начнем по-другому? Ну, там «привет, не поможете ли книжку найти?»

— Может, — кивнул Кроуфорд и достал наручники.

Игра «поймай меня, если сможешь» началась.

  
  
  


[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)

**4**

Такие имена, как Аль Капоне, дон Корлеоне, Лакки Лучано, давно стали достоянием истории, бульварных романов и беспредела, оставшегося в прошлом, но… Мафия жива! И будет жить вечно, как сказал на смертном одре капо ди тутти капи.

Ярким подтверждением правоты слов самого жестокого из всех мафиозо, оставивших свой кровавый след в истории, был этот молодой человек.

— Отпускаю тебя Фрэнки на все четыре стороны. Найди этого ублюдка и притащи его ко мне живым.

— Как пожелаете, — едва шевеля губами, ответил порученец и благоговейно поцеловал старинный массивный золотой перстень на руке дона.

Дверь за ним закрылась абсолютно бесшумно.

— Шульдих? – тихо позвал дон в пустоту комнаты.

— Да? – саркастично отозвался человек, закрыв за собой потайную дверь.

— Вот лицемерный мерзавец…

— Мой сеньор, — тихо рассмеялся немец, — Вы, как всегда… неоригинальны. Только прикажите и…

— Ты знаешь, как тебя называют за глаза? – с любопытством спросил Кроуфорд.

— Цепным псом моего сеньора, — тут же ответил его телохранитель. – Но, заметьте, только за глаза и никто — в лицо.

— Да уж, кому захочется расплачиваться убийством своего ребенка или изнасилованием собственной матери, или…

— Ну, способов объяснить, что язык человеку дан не для слов, которые должны оскорблять слух благородного дона, много, — улыбнулся Шульдих так уверенно, что по спине дона пробежал холодок.

— Аморально даже по нашим законам.

— Зато никто больше не смеет подумать о том, чтобы вступить в заговор против вас, мой сеньор. Цель оправдывает средства, — рыжий телохранитель подошел к массивному креслу, в котором расположился его босс, и опустился на одно колено. Царственно, будто собирался получить благословение от самого господа бога.

Он с почтением прикоснулся губами к перстню, но не отпустил протянутую ему руку, а, хитро улыбнувшись, принялся целовать длинные пальцы своего дона.

— Кощунство, — заворожено ответил Кроуфорд, впрочем, не отнимая руки.

— За то и любите.

****

**[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/) **

**5**

— Стоять!

— Какого?! – ответ прозвучал незамедлительно и одновременно.

Телепата явственно передернуло. От их похожести друг на друга его мутило.

Две ксерокопии. Одинаковые голоса – до интонаций, до тембра; одинаково нахмуренные брови; осанка, манеры, жесты, даже выбор одежды! Не говоря уже о том, что даже их мысли имели одинаковый запах.

Шульдих мог бы поспорить на собственный Дар, что на пояснице у обоих есть родинка и совершенно невозможно найти даже одного отличия.

— Не лезь, — снова хором.

Телепат вздрогнул, но упрямо остался на месте и пистолетов не убрал. Хотя всё-таки два Кроуфорда, похожие друг на друга больше, чем братья, на одного Шульдиха – перебор!

Но он только уплотнил ментальную сеть вокруг них.

— Того, кто дернется, пристрелю. А стреляю я с обеих рук одинаково метко.

— И что ты будешь делать? – усмешка. – Держать нас так вечно.

— Это вопрос выбора, Шульдих.

Хорошо, что не хором.

— Нет, это немного другой вопрос, — телепат заставил себя растянуть в губы в уверенной улыбке. Ментальная паутина вокруг обоих с каждой секундой их бездействия больше напоминала кокон паука, свитый вокруг жертвы.

— И что же ты сделаешь? Устроишь нам проверочный тест?

— Шульдих, просто не мешай. Мы разберемся сами.

— А если фальшивка разберется?

— Ты не почувствуешь разницы.

Телепат сглотнул. Сердце, которое по всем канонам должно было подсказать, екая в нужном месте, продолжало свою нормальную работу и биться учащеннее, тем более останавливаться, не собиралось.

— Нет. У меня есть вариант получше.

— Какой?

— Сними щиты.

Прогрохотал выстрел. Тело упало наземь.

Шульдих выдохнул.

— Это не вопрос выбора, это вопрос доверия.

Кроуфорд, стараясь не смотреть на мертвого себя, поправил очки.

— И как же ты определил?

— Я всегда пробираюсь за твои щиты. Он подумал, что раз у нас с тобой такие близкие отношения, то ты непременно должен показывать мне душевный стриптиз по первому требованию.

****

**[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/) **

**6**

— Постарайтесь расслабиться. Закройте глаза, выдохните и продолжайте. Мы как раз подошли к тому, что Вас на самом деле беспокоит? — спокойный, уверенный голос убаюкивал взвинченного человека, заставлял прислушаться и выполнять его распоряжения.

Глупо как-то кипятиться, когда собеседник так иронично приподнимает бровь и понимающе улыбается.

Лежащий на обитой зеленным габардином кушетке рыжеволосый мужчина прикрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться.

— Дело в том, что он…а такая недоступная. И я не представляю, как к ней подступиться.

— Но очень хочется? – уточнил его собеседник и поправил очки, пытающийся сползти на кончик носа.

— Очень, — последовал лаконичный ответ.

В приятном полумраке выдержанной в благородных тонах комнаты царила атмосфера настороженности и невысказанного напряжения.

— По-моему, Вы не до конца откровенны со мной, — по всей видимости, хозяин кабинета решил чуть нажать на рассказчика.

— О чем вы?

— О том, что это скорее он, чем она, верно? Вас смущает то обстоятельство, что Ваша избранница не является женщиной?

— Да, — признался опрашиваемый и тут же пошел на попятную. – Нет! Мистер Кроуфорд, это была плохая идея. Давайте восстановим историческую справедливость…

— Что Вы! Мы только наметили некоторые подвиги вперёд. Не бойтесь.

Через три часа приёма у доктора психологии Шульдиха, его пациент, некий Б. Кроуфорд, добился у него чистосердечного признания:

— Да, я его люблю! То есть я тебя люблю…. О боже!

  
  
  


****

**[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/) **

**7**

— Что скажете, профессор? – Шульдих был на взводе и три сигареты, скуренные под фильтр, не добавили ему душевного равновесия.

— Мы провели тщательное исследование, задействовали ряд технологий, которым нет аналогов в современном мире…

— Избавьте меня от подробностей, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся собеседник. – Что удалось выяснить?

Непривычные рубленые фразы заставляли профессора нервничать.

— Мы рассмотрели шесть ближайших к нам параллельностей, изучили все материалы, связанные с вами и…

— Не тяните кота за яйца!

Профессор с трудом подавил в себе желание отступить на шаг и вжаться в стену. От интонаций в голосе собеседника хотелось бежать без оглядки.

— Вы созданы друг для друга. Отдельно — ничто, но вместе — сила. Сообщающиеся сосуды, смысл которых быть соединенными вместе. Тандем, которому нет равных. Вы — два элемента, которые при соприкосновении обречены на реакцию. Вы совершенно не способны пройти мимо и не начать взаимодействовать друг с другом.

— Иными словами?

— Иными словами — это судьба.

Шульдих затравленно огляделся и глухо повторил:

— Судьба...

Профессор отступил на шаг и вжался в стену, стараясь стать как можно более незаметным.

Наниматель был похож на вулкан на грани взрыва.

Его, конечно, можно было понять: не каждый день сообщают, что тебя тянет, как магнитом, к человеку только потому, что в других реальностях вы с ним вместе! Но находиться рядом оказалось чревато для здоровья.

— Мы обречены друг на друга, — неверяще выдохнул Шульдих.

— Мы обручены друг с другом, — произнес Кроуфорд, возникнув, словно из воздуха позади беседующих людей. – А я-то думал, на что ты решил потратить такую внушительную, даже по твоим меркам, сумму.

Профессор замер, желая только одного: оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда.

— Мы…

— Мы — это мы, — отрезал Кроуфорд. — Поверь Оракулу на слово, вариантов, где мы не сходимся, тоже предостаточно. Это просто дело случая и везения. Мне, однозначно, повезло.

Поцелуй убил все «против» Шульдиха.

****

**[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/) **


End file.
